Russet the Mud-Skywing
This OC belongs to SunsettheRainwing! Do not use without permission! Appearance Russet is a large dragon. His lengthened neck and larger than normal wings only contribute to his largess. His eyes are copper with a ring of gold around the middle. His scales are reddish brown and his underbelly is orange-yellow. Powers Russet has normal Mudwing fire and also the strength and armored scales of one. He has large Skywing wings that help him fly faster, and a long neck. He is also fireproof, as he came out of a blood red egg. Personality Russet is a loyal, funny, and lovable dragon. He is like a bundle of smiles and warmth. He isn't the silly-happy that Sunmoth is, he is calm happy. He tends to be calm and not as loud as other dragons. He worries a lot, but he soothes himself by repeating in his head "Think of all the good things." He has PTSD (Post tramatic stress disorder) from when his sibs got taken prisoner and probably killed in a battle against Icewings, and still gets terrified whenever he sees one. He is also very protective (he was the Bigwings) not only of his sibs (They are dead) but of his friends, allies and tribe members. Backstory Russet and his sibs were young during the Sandwing succession war, but they were still were forced to fight alongside the older Skywings and Mudwings. All three of Russet's sibs were taken prisoner in battle. When he returned home with his mother and father after the war, he became cut off from them. With his sibs probably dead, he had nobody. Eventually, his mother kicked him out, despite his father's wishes. Russet traveled around the Mud Kingdom, and eventually found himself out and about. This was where Azure kidnapped him, but he went pretty willingly. Firestorm scared him at first (Firestorm is half Icewing and Russet still has PTSD from them) but the two got along. Firestorm enjoyed Russet's funny and quirky personality, and Russet liked Firestorm's sarcastic jokes and how he tried to keep a straight face. Relationships Merlot Merlot is a friendly Skywing. He is charming and overconfident, but he loved his children. His pride for them made them feel good about themselves, and they loved him very much. Brunette A careless, but kind Mudwing. Brunette loved her children, but often wanted to kick them out for taking up space. Merlot convinced her otherwise. Russet cared about her, but he often felt that she didn't think much of him. Rosa A small female Sky-Mudwing. She was a runt, but she was ferocious and brave. She looked mostly like a Mudwing, but with small features that reminded you she wasn't fully a Mudwing. An orange underbelly, super hot fire, and large wings. Russet loved this tiny oddity. Swift Swift looked like a Skywing, but he had thick armored scales, a tan underbelly, and his fire breath was like a Mudwing's. Swift was the fastest of the three, with Russet being the slowest. Russet and Swift liked to tease each other playfully. Sunmoth Russet's protective instinct takes over when he sees this innocent dragon. He likes that she smiles a lot, and that she's easy to be friends with, but it's hard to convince her to be wary of someone. In Russet's opinion, she's too trusting. He still likes being friends with her, though. Shore This tiny hybrid reminds Russet of the ferocious and brave Rosa. Russet doesn't like how Shore's first instinct was to kill him, but she reminds him too much of Rosa to be angry at her for long. He even calls her "Little Demon" like how he called Rosa. Tayra When Russet went to the Rainforest Kingdom with his friends, he met a Rainwing named Tayra. Tayra was a dragon that he had a crush on, and hoped to protect. Tayra is calm and smiles a lot. She is sometimes a bit forgetful and clumsy, but that adds to the quirks Russet likes about her. Azure Azure kidnapped Russet. What other reason does he need to hate her? Caribou Caribou is a male Icewing. Caribou is polite and usually quiet, but if you anger him, he can be snappy and aggressive. After the war, Caribou found Russet and threatened him, telling him his sibs were still alive. Caribou said that if Russet could get him information from Queen Moorhen, he would set them free. Russet politely refused, saying that he didn't believe him. Caribou, angered, swiped his claw at Russet, giving him a nasty wound, and stormed off. Russet hopes to never see the Icewing again, although he frequently hides from him. Category:MudWings Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Content (SunsettheRainwing)